


Clandestino

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [11]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Así era su relación: clandestina.
Relationships: Kevin Levin & Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Series: Historias de cuarentena [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Clandestino

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo planeado escribir algunos drabbles de esta pareja, pero no me animo a subirlos en el mismo apartado, así que crearé una serie sólo para esto.
> 
> Si leen, muchas gracias.

Los ojos de ambos se encuentran a través del retrovisor y una sonrisa llena de complicidad surca en sus rostros.

Hacía algunas semanas, ellos habían estado manteniendo una relación candente llena de besos apasionados, sexo desenfrenado y, como la cerecita sobre el pastel, de actos cariñosos llenos de pasión y atracción a escondidas de todos.

En el aire hay un sentimiento palpable de diversión y perversión. Gwen, ajena a sus miradas, a su relación, sólo se concentra en su teléfono, seguramente estaba hablando con Julie.

_Dicen por ahí que la ignorancia es lo más cercano a la inocencia._

Kevin, sin poder evitarlo, suelta una suave risa mientras niega levemente con la cabeza y, antes de que el semáforo cambiara, hace un gesto lascivo, pasándose la lengua por su labio superior mientras sus ojos penetraban en lo más profundo del alma de Ben.

El héroe sonríe para sus adentros y, disimuladamente, se muerde el labio inferior.

Así era su relación: clandestina, llena de sentimientos y encuentros sexuales esporádicos que a ambos los hacía sentir adrenalina y los llevaba al límite.

Y eso les encantaba.


End file.
